Waiting for Sunrise
by cougerdawn
Summary: This is a story about what I think happens after Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for Sunrise

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters, Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. These all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers. There are Eclipse spoilers in this story do not read if you haven't finished Eclipse!!!!! THIS is my only disclaimer it will hold for ALL chapters

A/N: This story starts with the end of Eclipse. I can't wait for Breaking Dawn to come out so I'm going to write this as a way to pass the time until we can find out what really happens with Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's family. Jake will not be in this story.

A/N2: This is my first fanfic so please be nice, but constructive criticism is always welcome it will help me know if there is something I should fix or what ideas you have that you'd like me to add….If I use one of your ideas I'll give you credit for it at the top of the chapter!!!!!

All sentences in bold letting are direct quotes from Eclipse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Telling Charlie

Bella POV

"**Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."**

**His eyes widened in alarm.**

"**It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."**

**He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."**

**He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand. Where it would stay—conceivably for the rest of eternity. **

Edward and I walked to the edge of the meadow and then I climbed on his back and we ran to my truck. As we came to a stop in front of my house Edward parked and came around to open my door and help me out. I was so lost in thought that I tripped out of the car, but Edward caught me before I had a chance to do anything more that stumble.

"Thanks."

"Bella, are you sure that you want to do this? It can wait a little while longer if you want."

"No Edward, this can't wait any longer, and putting it off won't help things anyway. I'll be fine. This is what I want, I can't live without you and I'm going to marry you no matter what, but that doesn't mean that Charlie has to like it, and I don't think he will."

"Well then shall we?"

"Yes, let's go."

As we walked to the house Edward opened the front door for me and we walked inside. "Dad, can Edward and I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" I called. "Sure Bella, I'll be there in just a minute." Charlie answered from the living room. Edward took my hand and we waited the very short time for Charlie to appear looking a little apprehensive at my request.

"Well, what can I do for you kids?"

"Dad, Edward and I have something that we'd like to tell you." He waited silently for me to continue.

"Edward and I are getting married." I whispered looking at his face going pale; I worried that this might be too much for his health.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" "Yes dad I am." "Well Edward, I guess congratulations are in order, but know this if you ever hurt her, or leave her the way you did last time, you will answer to me." Charlie said as he stuck out his hand to shake Edwards. I guessed that Charlie's thoughts were not as calm as his spoken words though because Edward was making a face at whatever he was thinking. My thoughts were not at all calm either, "You mean you not mad?" I whispered to Charlie. "Bella, I don't really think this is a good idea, but I told you before that if you'd just tell me before you did anything big, I wouldn't stand in the way."

"Oh, Dad, thank you so much, I love you." I said as I went to give my dad a hug. "I love you to Bells, so when are you and Edward getting married?"

"As soon as Alice finishes planning the wedding, and speaking of wedding planning Bella and I need to go and make sure that Alice doesn't go overboard." Edward said. "I think that Alice will probably keep Bella for a couple of days if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, just let me know when you set a firm date."

Edward and I turned to go but Charlie grab me up in a big hug and whispered, "I'm just glad that you're happy" then he let me go. Edward grabbed me by the hand and we walked to my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we pulled into the garage at the Cullen's I asked Edward for his phone to call Renee before we went in to join his family….or in other words deal with Alice.

"Are you sure you want to call Renee tonight, we could wait until tomorrow, you look kind of worn out and tired."

"I am tired, you know the lack of sleep I got last night, but I need to do this before she finds out from anyone else." I said thinking of Charlie.

He handed me his phone and I dialed Renee, hoping she wouldn't pick up. Alas, no such luck, on the third ring Renee picked up the phone. "Hi mom," I waited as she told me of a few things in her life then asked what I needed. "Well….ummm….Edward and I have something to tell you, we're getting married." "What she screeched, you can't get married you're too young. You will be making a big mistake." "No mom this isn't a mistake, and I'm going to get married, if you want to come I can call you with the date, but otherwise I love you and hope that someday you'll be happy for me."

"Of course I'll be at your wedding, but I still think this a mistake. Do you need any help with the wedding?" "No mom, Alice is planning the wedding, but thank you for offering. I love you." "I love you to Isabella." "I love you to mom, and I'll call you with the wedding date I soon as we settle on one." I hung up the phone, handed it back to Edward, closed my eyes and sighed.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked very quietly leaning over to kiss my neck. "Yes, I'm fine; I'm just very tired and emotionally drained." Edward got out of my truck and was around to my door lifting me out of the truck before I even noticed he was gone. He carried me into the house and set me down in the living room. Esme was there to give me a big hug and once again welcome me to the family. I thanked her and was then attacked by Alice. "Come on Bella, we need to go over some things for your wedding." I looked at Edward silently begging him to get me out of this tonight, all I wanted was to go upstairs and go to bed. " Alice," Edward began "I don't think Bella is up for this tonight, she had a really hard night and a long emotional day, I think she should just go to bed."

Alice looked at me and then said, "You're right Edward. Bella, you look like hell, go get some sleep and we'll do this tomorrow." I smiled gratefully and began to get up to go up to Edward's room and promptly sat back down losing my balance. Edward laughed and picked me up carrying me upstairs. I changed into my pj's and fell into bed.

"Goodnight my love." Edward said as he began to sing my lullaby. "Goodnight Edward" I murmured drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about it taking me so long to update. It's been a very stressful time with a friend of mine. He's in the hospital in Phoenix and I'm in Missouri so I haven't had time to write or even really think about my story, but now I need a distraction while I wait for him to come home, so here it is my next update.

This chapter is going to be the rest of the wedding planning and the wedding itself.

When I woke up the next morning I felt better. I had slept through the night without any dreams I could remember (although I'm sure if I did Edward heard them). I rolled over in the massive bed that Edward bought for me and found him staring at me intently. I moved closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning love. Do you feel better this morning?"

"Yes, I think I can even stand to have Alice drag me around to do whatever she thinks I need to help with for the wedding." With that there was a screech from downstairs and a second later Alice was throwing open Edward's door.

"Get up; we have so much to do. Your clothes are in the bathroom and I expect you downstairs in 20 minutes!" With that Alice left the room and I looked at Edward, kissed him again and got up to go shower and ponder the torture Alice had in store for me. As I showered I thought about the short time I had left before I became Mrs. Edward Cullen and that didn't scare me anymore. I knew that compared with becoming a vampire that marriage was nothing really. I got out of the shower dressed in the ridiculous outfit that Alice set out for me, dried and brushed my hair and went back to Edward's waiting arms.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes, let's go see how much I have to reign in your sister." We walked downstairs to see the living covered in wedding plans for us to review. I began to get a little worried at the number of things that Alice had laid out for me to decide on, but taking a deep steadying breath I waited for Alice to begin.

"Okay Bella, I know that you don't really want a big wedding but there are a few decisions that have to be made by you and Edward if he wants to have input too. The first thing is who do you want to perform the ceremony?"

I looked quickly at Edward and then without hesitation said, "Emmett."

Alice looked at Edward and I like we were crazy and said under her breath "I thought that vision had to be a joke." Edward and I laughed.

"I want Emmett to do the ceremony and it's my wedding so I guess he will, but I suppose we should ask him huh Edward." I said laughing.

"Yes, I suppose we should since he'll still have to get that license off the internet." With that he quietly called "Emmett" and within seconds Emmett was standing in the living room.

"Yes Edward, please tell me that Bella has done something funny and I get to make fun of my little sister?"

"No, but we do have a question for you. Do you want to ask him Bella or should I?"

"No, go ahead Edward." I said looking at the ground ready to be embarrassed by Emmett or his reaction to the question.

"Bella and I were just wondering if you'd be willing to perform our wedding ceremony." Emmett stood in shocked silence for 30 seconds, the longest I'd even seen him be still or silent. He finally regained him thoughts and before I knew what happened I was being crushed in a breath defying hug.

"Of course I'll do your wedding. Thanks so much for asking me."

"Can't……breathe….Emmett" was my response, causing him to look down at me and laugh then set me on my feet.

When I finally caught my breath I looked at Emmett with a big grin and said, "I'm glad you want to do the ceremony, thanks."

"Okay Alice, what else do I need to do to help you?"

"You need to okay the guest list, flowers, location, wedding party dresses/tuxes, the colors and lastly the reception. Now don't freak out, these things are mostly done, I just want to run them by you."

"Okay Alice lets get this over with."

"Okay I've picked freesia and jasmine as the flowers, the back yard as the location, blue and silver for the colors, and for the reception a simple cake and punch reception also in the back yard. You'll have to come upstairs with me to see the dresses and tuxes though." While Alice had been saying all these things she'd been pointing out the important things that I needed to see in the stacks of papers.

" Alice this is perfect, you actually managed to not go overboard and I'm so thankful. I'll come upstairs and see those dresses and then Edward and I will go over the guest list and make any additions or other changes." We walked upstairs and I looked at the simple but beautiful blue dress that Alice had picked for herself and the black tuxes with blue vest that Alice had picked for Edward and Jasper.

Downstairs Edward had started looking over the guest list and when we arrived to join him he simply handed me the list. I looked it over and noticed that there were only about 30 names on the list. Quickly checking those names I handed the list back to Alice and told her it was fine. Edward and I went outside and left Alice to finish her planning.

SCENE CHANGE----3 WEEKS LATER

The day had finally come and Alice had woken me at 6am to start getting me ready for the wedding. I hadn't been allowed to see Edward since before I went to bed the night before and I couldn't wait for this day to be over so I could be in his arms again.

"Bella sit still!" Alice said for the 10th time in 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just so……I don't know, and I want to see Edward and…..and" I stuttered out with Alice laughing at me.

"I know Bella, just a few more hours and you'll see Edward." She finished my hair and then Rose came in to do my makeup which surprised me.

"Rose, what are you doing here" I asked in complete surprise.

"Oh silly Bella, did you think I'd let you marry my brother and not even come in to help you get ready?" She didn't even let me respond she just spun me around and began doing my makeup. When she was done they lead me to Alice's closet where my dress was. Esme was waiting to help me get into my dress.

3 HOURS LATER

I was standing at the back of the pavilion with Charlie waiting for the music to start so I could walk down the aisle to Edward. As Clair de lune started playing Charlie looked over at me and asked if I was ready. I couldn't find my voice so I just shook my head yes and we started up the aisle. I was focusing all my attention on not tripping and falling that I didn't notice at first the look on Edward's face as he saw me in my wedding dress.

We reached Edward and Charlie handed me off. Emmett started the ceremony and was actually serious for the whole thing. I think he was threatened by Esme, Alice and Carlisle if he wasn't. It was a beautiful, short and very typical ceremony except for the part about till death do you part was changed to forever. When Emmett finally said that Edward could kiss me I was so overwhelmed that if he wouldn't have had his arms around me I would have collapsed. He held me till I was able to stand and then we turned to that Emmett could introduce us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. We walked back up the aisle, his arm around my waist, to stand at the back to begin the receiving line for the guest as they headed to the reception. We greeted each of our guests and then turned and went to the cake table to cut the cake. I'd tried to talk Alice out of this part since Edward doesn't actually eat or drink, but I lost so here we were. As I smashed the cake in Edward's face trying not to get any in his mouth he very sweetly feed me a little bite of cake. After a few hours all the guest were gone except the Cullen family, Charlie, Renee and Phil. I turned to my parents and told them how much I loved them know that this was the last good bye that they were going to get since Edward and I were going to "die" on the way home from our honeymoon. It was a bittersweet ending to a perfect day.

After my parents were gone Edward picked me up and carried me into the house and up to his….our room.

"Well Mrs. Cullen" he said laying me on the bed "are you ready for our honeymoon tomorrow?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I am, but will you please tell me where we're going."

"No, Bella it's a surprise, you'll find out tomorrow. Now go to sleep we've got another long day tomorrow."

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change into pj's and wash the makeup off my face. I let my hair down and then returned to the bed with my husband. That was just such a funny thought, I was going to have to get used to that.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"How glad I am that you're my husband and soon we'll be together forever."

"Come to bed love."

"Alright I'm coming." I got into bed and Edward pulled me close wrapping me in the blankets. He kissed me softly and then started humming my lullaby.

A/N: Hey I need ideas on where you want Bella and Edward to honeymoon so either pm them to me or put them in your review….which I really appreciate. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so a few notes and then on to the chapter! First I just want to reassure the many of you that were worried when Bella and Edward didn't "try" on their wedding night that I haven't forgotten, but I think it would be a little OOC for Bella to want to do that in a house full of vampires with super sensitive hearing…..they will try don't worry!!!!

Also thanks to the one vote of Vampiress1995 we have a destination for the honeymoon!!! Thanks again!!!

I woke this morning to the best alarm in the entire universe, my husband kissing me and softly calling my name. I opened my eyes to stare into the beautiful face of Edward and said good morning.

"Good morning love. It's time to get up now; we have to get ready to go to the airport for our flight."

"Where are we going, you still haven't told me" I pouted.

He laughed, kissed me again and whispered, "And I'm not going to, you'll find out when we get there."

I laughed to and then got up and went to shower and dress (in clothes obliviously laid out by Alice). We were going to be gone 10 days, I knew that and then we were headed to Alaska where Edward would change me. The family was going to me us there after our honeymoon.

I finished dressing and went out to meet Edward and head to the airport for who only knows where since he wouldn't tell me.

We arrived at the airport and Edward went to check us in. We of course where in first class and boarded the plane first. The call was that we were headed to New York, but I really doubted that we were staying there. When the plane took off Edward handed me an Ipod and headphones and told me I should try to get some sleep. I took the Ipod and started looking through the music list and smiled, it was mostly our songs, but there were also some of Edward's compositions in the play list. I leaned over and kissed him in thanks and tried to sleep.

We landed in New York and had to hurry to catch our connecting flight to Scotland, I was so excited.

"Edward, I can't believe that you're taking me to Scotland. I've always wanted to go there."

"I know that's why were going. I want to show you the world. I actually think we're going to spend a little time in Ireland too. If you want that is."

"I would love that. Is that why we're going to be gone so long?"

"Partly, and partly just so I can have you all to myself. Also it will give the rest of the family time to set up…" he trailed off and I knew it could be only one of two thoughts that stopped him.

"Set up what Edward?" I pushed him to finish is thought.

"Set up the 'accident' that we're going to have on the way home." He said quietly, looking at me for any sign of distress. There was nothing to find. I was finally at ease with the decision to say goodbye to me human life and faking my death was just a part of that decision.

"I'm okay Edward. I'm ready for this and you don't have to hide anything from me now."

I moved as close to him as the seats would allow and laid my head on his chest and sat their contentedly.

"Edward."

"Yes love?"

"What exactly do you have planned for the next 10 days?"

"Well I do have a few surprises, but I thought we'd see Loch Ness, check out a few of the castles across Scotland and Ireland, see Waterford, check out the Blarney Stone, We're going to be landing in Edinburgh and we'll be heading from there in the morning."

"Okay," I sighed contentedly and continued to lie on Edward's chest. I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I remember is Edward waking me telling me that we were getting ready to land. We landed, disembarked the plane and went to get our luggage. While I waited at the main exit of the airport Edward went to get our rental car. The car was some kind of BMW, but it was nice and Edward put our suitcases in the trunk and then opened the door for me to get in. He was around to the driver's side before I could even get my seatbelt on.

He drove to the most beautiful castle that I'd even seen and stopped the car. The valet took the keys and the bellboys brought our luggage in. Edward and I walked to the desk.

"Name's please" the receptionist asked in her pretty Scottish accent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" Edward replied smiling at me.

"Yes sir, you're in the executive suite. Your private elevator is the last one on the right."

"Thank you"

Edward and I turned to go and the house staff brought our luggage. Edward took the luggage and waved them away insisting we would take it ourselves. He opened the elevator with the room key and we stepped in. As the doors opened at the top I gasped at the gorgeous suit before us. As we stepped out of the elevator into the main sitting room it was furnished in plush velvets and silks in navy and wine. Edward went to put our stuff in the bed room and I followed him. The bed was a king sized bed with black satin sheets and a plush wine comforter. I left Edward and wandered into the bathroom with a hot tub, walk in shower and massive bathtub all done in black and white marble. It was all so beautiful. I turned to find Edward standing behind me smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it, no, Edward I love it. It's perfect!"

"I'm glad that you like it, we'll be here a few days."

I looked at the time and realized that I was very hungry.

"Edward I think I need to get something to eat."

"Don't worry, go shower and change into one of those dresses that Alice packed for you. I've made reservations in the castle's restaurant."

"I love you"

"I love you too; now go on before we're late"

I went in and let the hot water relax me before I shampooed my hair and finished my shower, then I got out, brushed and blow dried my hair and slipped into the dress I'd chosen to wear tonight. It was a pretty cerulean color and very sexy. I had plans for tonight and this dress was the first step. We went down to dinner which was very good. After dinner we went back to our suite and I went into the bathroom to change. Alice had packed more Victoria Secrets stuff than I'd ever be comfortable wearing, but there was one. A short blue baby doll nightgown with matching boy shorts. It covered everything well enough, but Alice assured me that it was still sexy. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward waiting for me in the bedroom. I though his eyes were going to come out of his head when I walked in.

"W-O-W Bella, you look so sexy in that outfit."

I blushed a deep red and Edward moved so fast to hold me he was there with his arms around me before I'd had a chance to realize he'd moved.

"Mr. Cullen I have kept my end of this bargain and now you have a promise to fulfill." I whispered.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen I believe that I do."

He laid me gently on the bed and began to kiss me passionately.

(A/N: Sorry I'm skipping to the next morning now…..but please use your imaginations, they were successful!!!)

I woke the next morning completely naked and laying in Edward's arms with the comforter around me to keep me warm. Edward was half dressed; he must have done that at some point while I was sleeping. I snuggled deeper into his chest rolled over and kissed him.

"Good morning"

"Morning love, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I don't even think I dreamed last night I was so tired."

He chuckled, "Well I guess that means you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes, didn't you?"

"I did very much, but it's time to get up now."

I groaned and kissed him hoping to convince him to stay in bed with me, but then decided we had eternity to lie in bed together and I wanted to see Scotland.

I showered and changed into comfortable clothes. We headed out to make our firsts stops.

Our honeymoon passed quickly we sent time visiting Glasgow and the travel museum there. The runes and castles in Angus and Dundee, the women using old fashioned knitting machines on the Shetland Isles and Loch Ness, with out the monster. We then left Scotland and spent a few days seeing Ireland. We went to Blarney Castle, Waterford, and Tara before heading to Dublin to explore and catch our plane back to the states. While our days were full of sightseeing our nights were filled with passionate love making. My life felt almost complete there was just one thing more and then I could be happy with Edward forever.

We took a plane from Dublin to New York and New York to Juneau. At the Airport in Juneau Edward's family picked us up to take us to our new home near Denali. They were going to change me and then I was finally going to get to meet the other coven that they talked about so much.

On the way home I asked Edward if my parent's knew that I was "dead" yet.

"Yes, they found out about 3 days ago."

"What do they think happened?"

"There was a plane crash. We were supposed to take a small plane from Juneau to Denali, but the plane crashed killing you, me and the pilot."

I didn't say anything for a long time till Edward asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just hope that Renee and Charlie will be okay eventually. Charlie especially, he's all alone now."

"He'll be okay, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Edward. Just because I worry about my family don't change how much I need you or want to be with you."

I was just finishing my sentence when we arrived at our new home in Denali. It was beautiful. There was a large forest surrounding the house and there were three smaller cottages scattered around the main house.

"Edward, what are the little cottages for?"

"Well they are for us, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. They allow us to be together as couples without bothering anyone else. You'll also be changed in our cottage so that Jasper can get away from the intense emotions involved with changing."

"Oh Edward I can't wait to see everything."

"Your cottage has been freshly decorated to incorporate both you and Edward" Esme told me from the front seat where she was riding with Carlisle.

"Oh Esme thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

"Don't be silly Bella, you're family."

I got out of the car and took Edward's offered hand and we began to walk to the main house. We looked around and saw our room in the main house; it was blue with a white leather sofa and a beautiful view. After seeing the main house we went to see our cottage. It was so perfect. It was also painted blue with a white trim. In the middle of the living room there was a large fireplace. The bathroom was huge and had a shower as well as a massive bathtub. In the bedroom was a king sized bed with navy bedding. It was so beautiful that I started to cry.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you not like it?"

"No I love it, and there isn't anything wrong I'm just happy and a little overwhelmed."

Edward smiled at me and kissed me with such passion that I had to ask.

"Do you want to break in our new bed before you change me?"

"I would love to."

We made love one last time before my change. We were just finishing dressing when Carlisle knocked on the front door.

"Come in Carlisle, we'll be out in just a minute." Edward called and then turning to me he asked "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes" was all I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters there will be after Bella's change. There will be at least two maybe three but I just wanted everyone to know that this story may be coming to a close. It will really depend on the reviews and what you lovely people want. Also I need Ideas for Bella's power if anyone has one they really would like to see. If I decide to use it I'll give you the credit for it!

_"Yes" was all I replied. _

We walked out of our bedroom and met Carlisle in the living room. Edward leaned down and kissed me and told me he'd be back in a couple of hours because he was going hunting just to be safe. After he left Carlisle told me the family had some questions and then he would answer any questions that I had or that I would like answered.

"The family would like to know if you want them to be here or if you'd rather we stayed away till the change is complete?"

"I think I'd like Alice to be here at least for a little while, but I'd like the rest of them to decide for themselves whichever would be easiest for them. It won't hurt my feelings if they don't want to be here."

"Okay, Bella we only have one other question. Do you want us to be here to greet you when you wake up?"

"Of course, you're my family now I'll want to see you all when I wake up."

"Good, now do you have any questions that you need answered before Edward changes you?"

"Only one and it's not really a question."

"Go ahead."

"You, and Edward, and the rest of the family will keep me from hurting anyone right? I don't want to hurt anyone while I'm learning to control myself."

"Bella, we are all going to do our best to make sure that you don't hurt anyone, it shouldn't really be a problem here though because there isn't anyone around besides Tanya's family."

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll go take one last human shower while we wait for Edward to come back."

"Okay do you want me to leave?"

"No you can stay I'll be out in a little while."

I took my last human shower and then dressed in sweats and a white tank top and went back out to join Carlisle in the living room. We sat in pleasant silence until Edward returned about 20 minutes later.

"Hey love I'm home."

"Did you find anything good while you were hunting?"

"A bear, it was good. Are you ready for this we should get started."

"Yes, will you call for Alice; I want to see her before…"

Carlisle called Alice and we shared a privet moment before Edward led me into our bedroom and laid me on the bed. He was holding me in his arms and he leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward. I trust you and I'll see you in 3 days."

He started to kiss my lips then moved to kissing my throat then he bit down. I gasped then the fire started.

EPOV

I bit her throat and then quickly moved to bite her wrist and a spot above heart to help the venom move faster through her system. Before I could finish she was screaming in agony. I held her as she writhed in pain and just kept repeating that I loved her. It hurt almost more than I could stand to watch my angel in so much pain and to know that once again I was the cause of it.

It was like that for two days, but finally on the third day I could hear her heart slowing and her breathing becoming more and more shallow until finally they both stopped.

BPOV

I felt my heart slowing and knew that the pain would have to end soon. I would soon be like the rest of my family, a Vampire.

With one final gasp my human life ended and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful face in the world staring at me.

"Edward" I whispered

"Bella, my love, how do you feel?"

"Ummm, tired and there is this burning in the back of my throat."

"Both of those are normal, the tired will go away soon it's just left over from the transformation, but the burning the back of your throat is thirst. You need to go hunt. Or I can have someone bring something back here for you, whichever you prefer."

"It's not so bad yet, can I go look in the mirror and see the rest of the family and then go hunting?"

"Well the family is at the door waiting for you to tell them to come in so I guess you'd better do that before Alice breaks the door down, then you can go look in the mirror and then we'll go hunting."

"Come in everyone."

Carlisle and Esme came in first each giving me a hug and welcoming me to the family again. Then Emmett came in and hugged me.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing. I'm so glad that you're really a part of the family now. And look I can even hug you without breaking you!"

Everyone laughed and then Emmett put me down. Rosalie kissed me on the cheek and welcomed me to the family and told me that she couldn't wait to spend some time getting to know me was next in line. I was shocked, but happy about her comment. Jasper was next and he hugged me and told me that he was happy for me. Lastly was Alice who was about to burst out of her skin if her family didn't hurry up and let her talk to me.

"Oh Bella, you so beautiful I can't wait to take you shopping and dress you up and…."

"Shopping" I interrupted. " Alice, I can't go shopping what about all those people, I've barely been changed an hour I won't have control in a populated place."

"I don't know I had a vision of us going shopping and you were fine."

" Alice did you stop to think that you don't know when in my future that would be?"

"Well it will have to been within the next year because you're eyes were still red."

I was shocked was there anyway that I would have that kind of control in less than a year. I didn't know, but what I did know was that the burning in my throat was getting worse and I think I really did need to hunt.

"Ummm, I think I really do need to hunt now, the burning it getting worse."

"Of course Bella, Edward and Alice are going to take you."

"Okay, just let me change and see a mirror then we'll go."

I found some clothes in the bathroom for me and looked up into the vanity mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was wavy, but not frizzy and it went half way down my back. My face was thinner and my breast I gotten just a little larger. The only thing I didn't like were the crimson eyes staring at me. I knew that they would go away and change to the topaz of my family, but I still didn't like then at all. I changed quickly and went to join Edward and Alice to head out for my first hunting trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so sorry it takes forever for me to post a new chapter, but I do promise that I'll continue to get one out at least once a week! This chapter is going to be Bella's first hunt she'll meet the Denali clan and I'll have Bella and Alice shop at some point, but I know that this story won't last more than 2-3 chapters.

We left the house and Alice and Edward lead me to a secluded wood where the animals were plentiful. Edward stopped and told me that they really didn't need to teach me to hunt that instinct would take over; Alice told me they were really just there to make sure that nothing happened. Edward told me to close my eyes and let my senses take over. I did and immediately sensed a large bear just beyond the tree line and set off in silence to catch it. I reached the bear and snapped its neck before drinking its blood. I was sated when I finished. I returned to Edward and Alice who looked at me funny.

"What?" I demanded

"Are you sure that you're done?" Alice queried.

"Yes, the burning is gone. Why do you ask?"

"Because most newborns need much more blood to be stated on their first hunting trip"

Edward informed me.

I just stared at them and then I got of whiff of something that smelled strong enough that if I would have been human I would have been sick. Edward and Alice stiffened beside me and Edward let out a string of curses.

"What is that terrible smell?"

Alice and Edward both looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What does it smell like love?"

"Like salt, rust, and something else I'm not sure about."

" Alice I think you might be right about that shopping trip. Bella love that smell is human blood. There's a human around here close, but apparently you don't find them appealing. This must be one of the things you brought to this life from your human life."

"Well I guess is kind of makes sense. The smell of blood used to make me sick so I just brought that with me to being a Vampire. I'm glad it means that control shouldn't be a problem."

"Well we should head back and tell the others, and plan our first shopping trip. You need new clothes to fit your new body shape!" Alice squealed in excitement.

We headed back to the house and when we got to the main house Edward called for Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes Edward how can we help you?" Esme asked with a worried expression.

"We think that you and Carlisle should know about Bella's hunting trip" Alice replied.

"What happened?" this was Carlisle.

"Well," began Edward when I interrupted him.

"I'd like to tell them myself if that's okay" I looked to Edward who just nodded so I continued. "I was out hunting and I had just finished a large bear, and I was full, I didn't want anymore. Edward and Alice were just staring at me because that's apparently unusual. Then there was this terrible smell, but Edward and Alice stiffened and moved in towards me as if to stop me from running, but I didn't have the urge to run, I had the urge to be sick. The smell was terrible like rust and salt and something else I wasn't sure about. Edward then told me that there was a human close by and that's what I smelled." I finished telling Carlisle and Esme.

"That's amazing dear" Esme said with a look of relief on her face.

"Why do you and Carlisle look so relieved? What did you think we wanted to tell you?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Well," Carlisle replied "we were afraid that they'd let you get away and something bad had happened, but this is so much better, you'll be able to go out and be a part of family activities instead of having to be sequestered her in the house for the next few years. I also think that your dislike of blood means that you'll need less of it to keep the thirst under control."

"Bella, we are very happy for you. Of course your first few outings in public places we'll have to watch you very carefully, but I think you'll be fine."

"Okay if everyone is done with Bella, we have a shopping trip to plan!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

" Alice I'll go with you on one condition, no wait two conditions."

"What?"

"The first is that Esme and Rosalie have to come to, just to be safe. The other is that you have to find a way to cover my eyes."

"Okay, well contacts will work for your eyes and I can get them here tomorrow, Esme when are you free to come with us and I'll as Rose too?"

"Anytime is fine with me Alice, just ask Rose and let me know."

"Rose?" Alice said in the same voice that we were already speaking.

Rose descended the stairs and said "anytime you want Alice, of course I'll go shopping with you and Esme and Bella."

Alice jumped up and down and then closed her eyes; I knew she was checking the weather for a day that wouldn't be sunny. We can go tomorrow afternoon, it's going to be very cloudy and your new contacts will be here in the morning.

"Okay Alice that's fine, if you're done with me now I'd like to spend some time alone with my husband."

"Of course" said Carlisle and everyone dispersed to their own activities. Edward and I went up to our room and laid down on the bed.

"Edward, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I think you'll be fine Bella, the girls won't let you do anything and if it's too much all you have to do is say something and they'll leave."

"K" I said snuggling closer to Edward's chest and kissing his neck. He held me like this for hours. We didn't say anything just laid there in the silence enjoying the feel of each other. Edward finally broke the silence to ask me if I was happy.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy, is this life everything you thought it would be. Do you regret giving up everything to be here with me?"

"No Edward I don't regret anything, I am perfectly happy."

Edward, I thought in my head when are you ever going to stop feeling guilty about my decision to be with you forever?

"I don't feel guilty, I just worry that you are going to change your mind" Edward said

"Wait what, I didn't say anything what are you taking about?"

"Yes you did you asked when I was going to stop feeling guilty."

"Edward I didn't say that out loud I only thought it."

"Wait, I heard your thoughts?"

"Apparently"

"I can't hear you now so what happened?"

"I don't know, should we ask Carlisle?"

"Yeah, I think he's in his study."

We walked down to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door. Carlisle told us to come in.

"Well is there something else I can do for the two of you?"

"Um, well we were hoping you'd have a theory for us." I said.

"A theory about what?"

"Why Edward could hear my thoughts but just one certain thought."

Carlisle sat up a little straighter, "What do you mean? I think you're going to have to start at the beginning."

We told Carlisle about the conversation we'd had and that when I thought of a question in my head Edward heard it and answered thinking I'd asked it out loud.

"Bella, I think we might have found you're power. You can block all powers that mess with your mind, but when you want I think you could have a conversation in your head, why don't you try asking me a question. Direct a specific thought at me and I'll answer you with my thoughts and we'll see if you can hear them."

" Carlisle" I thought "Is this a common gift among Vampires?"

"No, Bella" I heard him say in my head "it's not a common gift at all; it's really no wonder that Aro was so interested in you."

"Wow" I said softly out loud.

"Well, did it work?" Edward asked

"Yes Edward" I said with my thoughts

"Bella, I think that this gift will allow you to hear any thoughts that are about you. So be prepared when you go shopping that if people are thinking directly about you you'll probably hear it. We should tell Alice, Esme, and Rose just in case it becomes overwhelming for you."

There was a knock at the door about that time and Carlisle called for them to come in. It was Emmett and he was looking for me, he wanted to play with his little sis.

"Okay Emmett," I said with my thoughts.

He looked at me funny and then said, "Bella, did I just hear you in my head?"

I shook my head yes and laughed at the look on his face.

We spent the rest of the night talking to everyone and telling them what we'd found out while hunting and then about my new ability. I challenged Emmett to about 50 games of arm wrestling, which I won all but 5, because I got distracted by Rose's thoughts towards me so she could help out Emmett. It was a great night. I however was not really looking forward to the shopping trip tomorrow afternoon. I was worried something would go wrong. Alice on the other hand kept promising that it would all be okay, so I finally relaxed and eventually Edward and I went upstairs to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward and I spent the night with great passion, in our own little cottage, but it seemed like all too soon Alice was knocking on the door yelling at me to get up and come to the main house so we could get ready to leave for our shopping trip. I sighed and rolled out of bed to get dressed. I kissed Edward and told him that I would see him later when Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were finished with me and brought me home.

"Remember love if this all gets to be too much just tell Esme and she and the other girls will bring you home."

"Okay, thanks I will. Edward, do you really think that I can do this?"

"Bella, love if I didn't think that you could handle this then I wouldn't let them take you shopping, but if you really think you're not ready then Alice will understand."

"No I want to try and I trust them to keep me safe."

I kissed Edward one last time and then we walked up to main house to meet Alice, Esme and Rosalie. When we got to the main house the others were waiting for me. We all went out and got into Rose's M3 and took off towards Juneau. It only took us about an hour to get there with the way that Rose was driving. We got out at the only large mall in the city and we headed inside. I was really nervous, but Alice took my hand and whispered that it would be alright. We started in a really expensive clothing store where I protested that they were spending too much money on me, but I lost that argument as always. Alice shoved me into a dressing room and made me try on like a million outfits before she picked out about 3,000 dollars worth of clothes and we headed to a shoe store. I saw a gorgeous pair of off white ballet type heels that I really wanted to try just too see if I could walk in them.

" Alice, can I try on those shoes?" I asked as I pointed out the ones that I wanted.

"Oh, perfect, of course you can. You know you don't have to ask."

I tried them on and they were perfect. They would go with the dress Alice and Rose had picked out for my first date with Edward since my change. After the shoe store we were headed to Victoria Secrets when a ton of thoughts hit me all the same time. They were all pretty nasty thoughts of guys thinking about things they'd like to do to me or wondering if I was single or not. It was so overwhelming that I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood still willing the voices in my head to stop. Esme looked at me with worry and asked if I was okay. I just shook my head and stood there a minute more and the voices suddenly stopped. I looked at Esme and asked if we could go home, because I suddenly found myself every tired.

"Of course dear, Alice, Rose, Bella needs to leave now we need to go."

"Are you okay?" Esme asked with concern.

"I'm okay now, but I'm very tired."

"What happened?"

"Well as we were walking into the store all these voices suddenly entered my head and it was very overwhelming, but after awhile I was able to block out the voices, but now I feel very tired."

"I think that you may have just uncovered so more of your power, you can stop all the voices that try to enter your head, but if there are too many it tires you out. That might change with time and practice thought, we'll talk to Carlisle with we get home."

"Thanks Esme, you are such a comfort to me. I hope you know how much I appreciate what you've done and continue to do for me."

"Your family now we will always do what we can for you. Now let's go home."

We headed out to Rose's car with all our bags. I apologized to Alice for having to cut our trip short, but she just laughed and told me that I'd do anything to get out of going to Victoria Secrets. I joined them in their laughter knowing that if I was still human I'd be blushing.

As we neared the housed I tried to reach Edward with my thoughts.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

"Yes love where are you?"

"I'm in the car we're almost home."

"Are you okay, it's early yet?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, but while we were at the mall I got overwhelmed by the voices that were in my head, then I made them stop, but it made me very tired so I asked the girls to bring me home. We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry, I'll meet you outside."

"Don't worry Edward; I'm fine I just want to rest."

Edward did meet us outside where he took my bags and carried them to our house while I followed.

"Esme, I'm going to rest, but when Carlisle gets home from the hospital could you please send him to see me, or call for me and I'll come to him?"

"Of course dear, rest and I'll let him know everything and he'll be down to talk to you later."

I went to mine and Edward's house and went to our room where he was finishing putting my new things away.

"Thanks love, but I could have done that."

"I know, but you said you needed to rest, so I thought that I'd help you out by putting this stuff away. Now I'm all done and I can hold you while you rest."

I didn't say anything I just fell into his arms and we laid on the bed, he held me and I felt safe and content. We stayed there until a knock at the door roused us from our peace.

"It's Carlisle, were you expecting him?"

"Yes, Come in Carlisle."

"Hello Bella I hope that you're better now."

"I'm fine, thanks for coming Carlisle. I could have come to the main house you know."

"Its fine dear, don't worry about it. Esme told me what happened today and I'm not really surprised. I think that you can block the thoughts you don't want in your head, and with some time and practice I don't think it will make you tired anymore either."

"Thanks Carlisle, that makes me feel much better."

"I just have one last thing to tell you and then I'll be going. We're all leaving for Tanya's in two days." 

"Two days, thanks Carlisle." Edward said and walked Carlisle to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At first I was really looking forward to meeting the other Denali clan, but as we were getting into our cars to drive to meet them I got very nervous. Jasper noticed before anyone else…stupid empath vampire! He came over while I was waiting outside Edward's Volvo for him to be ready to leave.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong. You're so nervous it's rolling off you in waves."

"I'm not really sure; I was fine until about ten minutes ago. Now I'm so nervous about going to meet Tonya and her family. What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure that they will love you. They're like family to us and they all want Edward to be happy. You've made him happy; besides when Carlisle called to tell them we were coming they were all very excited to meet you."

"Thanks Jasper, I'm so glad that we can be close now that you don't have to worry about my blood anymore."

"Me too Bella, me too."

With that Jasper went back to helping load things into Emmett's Jeep. I stood there taking deep breaths that I didn't need, but they calmed me so that by the time Edward came to the car and Jasper and Alice joined us for the ride to Tanya's house I was once again excited to be going. The trip to Tonya's was full on fun information and stories of the Cullen's past trips to visit the Denali coven. The trip pasted so quickly that it seemed no time at all before we pulled up outside a beautiful and very large log cabin.

"Wow" I whispered under my breath "it's so beautiful."

"Yes," Esme replied "and it's even more beautiful on the inside. Kate is a lot like me, she loves to decorate. For that matter I'm sure they've redone Edward's room so that it will accommodate you both now."

"They didn't have to do that I'm sure that whatever Edward had before would have been fine."

"Of course it wouldn't have been fine" A new voice replied causing me to look up to see a group of vampires coming toward us "Unless you enjoy sharing a small couch and having no closet space."

"Um, well I don't really care." Was all I could reply. Edward came up behind me then and began introductions.

"Bella I'd like you to meet Tonya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Guys, this is Bella."

If I could still blush I'm sure that I would have been, but the others didn't seem to notice they were too busy greeting each other with warm hugs and laughter. Each of them greeted me in turn hugging me and welcoming me to the family. We went inside and Esme was right it was more beautiful inside than out. We grabbed our stuff from the cars and brought it inside, the others all knew where their rooms were so they took off leaving me waiting in the living room for Edward to finish getting our bags from the Volvo.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" a soft voice questioned. I turned to see the one I thought had been introduced as Kate standing behind me.

"Yes, thanks, I don't know what's taking Edward so long it's not like we brought that much stuff. At least I didn't, unlike Alice and Rose." Kate laughed.

"Just wait, you'll be like that before long to I'm sure."

"I wouldn't count on that Kate, she hates shopping and if she could would die every time Rose and Alice use her as a Barbie." Edward said

She took us up to show us Edward's newly redecorated room, which was very nice, but made me miss our new home all that much more. After Kate left and we unpacked I wandered over to sit on the bed to wait for Edward to finish hanging up his clothes in the closet.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked

"I think I miss home, I know its silly we've only been gone a few hours, but I feel like I've lost so much in the last few weeks and I miss the house in forks and my family. Our house here in Alaska was just starting to feel like home and now we're here and I guess I'm just longing for something familiar." I responded to him in my head not wanting others to overhear our conversation.

"Love, why didn't you tell me you didn't want to come?" Edward continued our silent conversation.

"It's not that I didn't want to come, it's just, I don't even know. It's so much change and I guess it's harder to adjust than I thought it would be."

"Oh love, we don't have to stay to long, just a few days and then we can go home and leave the others here to hang out."

"Oh, Edward I don't want to cut short your time with your friends, I'll be okay, I'm sure I'll even have fun. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to bother you with this I just wanted you to have a good time."

"Bella, I want to know what's going on in your head, you're not going to ruin my good time, but I want you to relax and enjoy this too."

I didn't respond I just crossed the room to the closet where Edward had just finished hanging his clothes and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me and it might have even led somewhere if we hadn't been interrupted by Alice yelling for us to come downstairs. I pulled away looking longingly at my new husband and sighed.

"We'd better go before she comes up to drag us down."

"What does she want anyway?"

"They want to play a game."

"Now I'm really scared, what game do they want to play?"

"I don't know, oh wait they haven't decided yet."

We went downstairs to join the rest of our family and Tonya's to see what game they would decide to play. The decided on I've never in order to get to know me better. It was fun, but me being the newest member of the family I was the one who constantly had to take shots because I didn't have as much experience. It was fun, and the week continued in much the same manner. We spent a lot of time playing games, talking, playing makeover Bella, and hunting. Edward and I didn't have much time alone and by the end of a week I was really ready to take him up on his offer to go home just to escape the never ending barrage of questions, games, group hunting and Bella makeovers. I also missed having quiet uninterrupted time with Edward or even just a moment when I could be alone.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I queried from my mind.

"Yes love, what's wrong?"

"Um, I'd really like to go home, would the others be offended?"

"No love, its okay I'll take care of it and we can leave tonight. Is that okay."

"Thank you Edward, I love you."

"I love you too; I'll take care of everything and join you in our room to pack in 10 minutes."

"Okay"

I turned from the window that I'd been standing at and began to pack my things into the two suitcases that they'd come from. In shorter than the time promised Edward joined me and packed his things too. When we were finished I turned and asked if everything was okay and if they were mad that we were leaving early.

"No Alice already knew it was coming, our family isn't really surprised they weren't sure you'd make it a week. Emmett thinks we're going home because we're newlyweds, and Tonya's family knows how hard it can be to adjust to this life so they understand. They would like us to come back when we can stay longer though."

"I'd like that too, I really like all of them and they've been so nice to me, I'm glad that they're not mad and maybe we can come back in a few months when I've had more time to adjust to losing everything and gaining everything."

"I'm sure that would be great, are you all ready to go now?"

"Yep, let's go say our goodbyes."

We said our goodbyes to everyone and the Cullen family said that they'd be joining us at home in two weeks, but Carlisle would be home in 3 or 4 days because he had to go back to work. I had enjoyed my time with the other coven, but was overjoyed to be going home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Okay this is the last Chapter everyone. I just wanted to thank all of you who added me to your favorites and alert list. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is going to skip forward in time just to warn you!!!

100 years later

Edward and I have been together 102 years now and today is our anniversary. I think that he's got a surprise planned because I haven't seen him since sometime early this morning. The last hundred years have been wonderful. The Volturi came to visit, but seeing as my promise had been kept and I was indeed a vampire they left with no issues. I kept watch over my parents from afar until they passed away. Jacob rejoined the pack after a few years and finally imprinted on a nice girl from La Push. Edward and I went to Dartmouth the year I was changed I now have a medical degree and a law degree; it's come in handy with the forging of papers and things. After my first time through college Edward and I took some time off to travel and see the world we went to Egypt, Europe, and several places is South America before rejoining our family in New Hampshire where we once again enrolled in high school. The family is talking about moving back to Forks in a few years, but I'm not sure I'm ready to live there again where this whole adventure started. It's been an amazing 100 years and I've even learned to enjoy shopping, although not as much a Rose and Alice. I've also learned to dress myself in a fashionable enough way that they don't dress me anymore, and rarely ever use me as a Barbie. I am perfectly happy with my life and content with the way it's turned out.

As I've gotten older my powers have gotten stronger, to the point where I hear only the thoughts of those I want to let in and I can speak with people in my mind over fairly great distances. I only have to hunt once or twice a month to keep the thirst under control. We are starting at a new high school in Corinth, Greece on Monday and I'm not really looking forward to learning the same material again, but at least this time it will be in Greek which is my newest language so I hopefully won't be as bored.

Oh good, Edward is back I've missed him today.

"Hello love, I've missed you too."

"Where have you been all day?"

"Setting up a surprise for you for our anniversary."

"Well I can't wait to see what you've done."

Edward carried me bridal style from our room and outside to the little brook that ran behind our house in Corinth. When he put me down I looked around to see a blanket and lots of freesia spread around the little glade where we go to be alone.

"Oh Edward this is beautiful."

"I hope you like it, it's been the best 100 years of my life and I can't wait to have 100 more with you. I love you always and forever."

"I love you always and forever as well."

With that I closed my eyes and laid on the blanket with Edward holding me soaking up the warm sun that appeared at that moment and I knew that I was content to spend forever just like this in Edward's arms.

THE END

A/N2: Well I hope y'all liked my story and I'm sorry that it has to end, but this seemed a good stopping point and I'm getting ready to get really busy with birthdays (my grandma's turning 80 and my brother is 24) and then planning holidays with family in two different states so I wouldn't have much time to write anyways. Please review and let me know what you think of the finished product!!!!


End file.
